


Trust Me

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aka a demon of sorts, Atem is the ring master, For a Friend, M/M, Song Inspired, The circis is purgatory, The song is trust me from the devils carnival, creepy circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Yugi didn't know how he ended up here, but he sure as he'll was leaving. Unfortunately, the ring master has a few things to say in that.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitten_8_chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_8_chocolate/gifts).



> For the lovely kitten_8_chocolate, who is a dear friend and got the song Atem sings stuck in my head.

Yugi looked around him, wondering where in the world he was. He was no longer dressed in his school uniform, as per his normal Tuesday. He also was very aware that he wasn’t home, or even in Domino City. The sky above was a smoky pitch black, swirls of dark purple marking the strange clouds. He was surrounded by tents, circus tents, but Yugi moved around them warily. 

 

He was not going to be caught sneaking around where he didn’t belong. If only he knew where this place was! Yugi stuffed his hands into the frog themed overall shorts he wore. The pockets looked like little lilly pads. It made him feel childish, like he was back in elementary school, and not the eighteen year old he was. 

 

Yugi looked around the corner of a tent before arms lifted him up. He struggled against them, but his captor was far too strong. It wasn’t long before he was deposited into a seat in front of a small ring. The man lumbered away as a spotlight fell onto the ring. Yugi sat up in his seat, fascinated by what could happen next. 

 

A man, the ringmaster Yugi assumed by his outfit, appeared out of a cloud of smoke. His velvet red coat, accented in gold, shimmered in the light, while the black leather made the darkness swallow his legs. He looked at Yugi with burning crimson eyes, hunger in their depth. He bowed lowly, sweeping an arm under his torso in exaggeration. When he stood straight again, he held his arm out to Yugi. 

 

“Hello, Little Tadpole. It is wonderful that you’ve finally graced my lowly carnival with your presence. Won’t you come down, and be my assistant for this performance?” 

Yugi found himself moving without meaning to toward the ringmaster. When had he even moved? He halted on the bottom step, forcing himself to turn away, and go back. An arm wrapping around his waist stopped him. He froze at the touch, all instinct screaming to pull away, to run, but another deeper part made him falter. 

“You’re a tough little tadpole to love,” The other sang softly into his ear as he gently pulled Yugi into the ring. He twirled Yugi around, arm locking around his waist, while the other hand grasped his firmly. The ringmaster began to lead him in a dance around the ring, all the while singing, “Naughty lillies allure, Oh! I was knocked to the floor!

“Never tasted a sweet poison as you have,” He leaned close to Yugi, trailing his nose over his cheek. Soft, warm lips pressed to his skin, before Yugi felt a tongue lick him, taste him, “You’re an urge that can never be cured. You’re a bad little love, and I’m yours.

 

“So trust me. Trust me, Darling Dear. I’m so sincere; there’s no need to tear,” The other wiped away a stray tear from Yugi’s cheek, “Trust me, trust me, Honey Do, just like I trust you,” The ringmaster pulled him close, staring deeply into Yugi’s eyes. His fingers danced over Yugi’s collar bones with a butterfly lightness.

 

Yugi  felt heavy suddenly, like his body was made of lead. His head leaned forward suddenly, but the other’s shoulder stopped it,“Who are you?” Yugi asked in a mumble, his mouth feeling like cotton, “How do you know me?”

“I am Atem, and this is my carnival. Your name was written on my soul a very long time ago. Just enjoy our dance, Little Tadpole,” Atem whirled them around the ring, grinning when Yugi grasped him, desperately clinging to him. Atem hummed as his hypnotism over Yugi deepened, letting his hands roam over his body lightly, “Babe, you’re a hard game to catch. You fight and refuse. You’re a wild little bruise.”

 

Yugi found a reserve of strength, pushing away from Atem. He stumbled back, out of the ring, wobbling as he tried to run. He hissed as he swung himself out of Atem's reach, falling into the hard seats. He made it out of the tent, but red velvet draped arms caught him. He knew he was never going to be able to look at that specific cloth again if he got out of this nightmare. 

 

“Never tasted a sweet poison as you have. You know you can never hide!” Atem sang into Yugi’s ear, and it was true. He would always find his Yugi, no matter how far he strayed from his carnival, “You’re a bad little love and you’re mine!” He kissed Yugi’s cheek, licking up a tear that had fallen.

“So trust me, trust me, Darling Dear. I’m so sincere, there’s no need to tear,” He lifted Yugi as he sang, waltzing in time to his song across the caravan of tents. He stopped at his, entering it. A large golden cage was beside his bed, a nest of pillows and blankets scattered about inside it. “Trust me, trust me, Darling Do, just like I trust you.”

 

Yugi was in a daze, deep under Atem’s spell, as he felt himself be laid on to soft cloth. His childish clothing was removed, but he couldn’t find it in himself to fight. New clothing was placed on him, along with the chill of metal jewelry. He didn’t fight when Atem kissed him, hungry warm lips sliding over his. 

 

“So don’t cry, cry Baby all dressed in green. How many kisses do you need? One for your tummy,” Atem kissed Yugi’s belly, which was revealed by the silky gold shirt he had placed on him, “One for your cheek,” He placed another kiss on him, to Yugi’s cheek, “And one for the devil inside of me!” Atem shifted Yugi's head to the side, baring his neck to his sight. He leaned down, kissing the skin, sucking it into his mouth. Atem left a pretty hickey there for everyone to see. 

 

“My Yugi,” He growled possessively, “Now and forever more, so mote it be!”

* * *

 

Yugi came to tucked in soft cashmere blankets, various pillows around him. He sat up, realizing Atem had placed him in a golden crop top, and tight white leather pants. He grabbed a blanket, pulling it around himself. Yugi felt very exposed in the clothing.

 

Atem chuckled from his lounging spot on the bed. His Yugi was far too cute, “Good morn, Little Tadpole. Are you hungry? I have breakfast right here,” He said, rising, giving Yugi a view of his bare chest through his robe. 

 

Yugi curled as far away from Atem as he could, pressing close to the bars of this cage he was in. He was going to get that bronze key away, even if he had to strangle Atem for it. He leapt at him, trying to snatch the key. 

 

Atem laughed, catching Yugi, and tossing him into the bed. He jumped on top of him, wrapping his arms tightly around him, “Don't you remember you can't hide, or escape from me, Yugi? You're mine forever.”

 

“I disagree highly. I'll escape, and I'll get away from you,” Yugi hissed, tugging at Atem's arms to get them away. He gave up on that, choosing to throw a punch at Atem instead.

 

“Such fire there is in you,” Atem said with humor, nuzzling Yugi' neck. In the tight grip of his hand was Yugi’s fist. He plucked grape from the branch, pressing it to his lips, “Eat, my heart. I can’t have you falling ill, not after all I’ve done to bring you home to me.”

 

“This isn’t my home! For all I know, you could be trying to poison me, or feeding me some kind of drug to mess with my mind!” Yugi reared back away from the hand as far as he could. It wasn’t far, with Atem’s sure grip on him, but his lips certainly weren’t touching the grape. 

 

“Hush, Little Tadpole. Why would I poison, or drug you after all the trouble of catching you? I only plan to love you for the rest of eternity,” He said, popping the fruit into his mouth. Atem smiled gently, gazing at his fuming Yugi lovingly. 

 

“Love?! You don't kidnap people when you love them! What kind of sick psycho are you to think that?! Or that I would even love you?!” Yugi retorted in disgust. 

 

Atem's smiled faded, his eyes hardening as he stared at Yugi, “I love you, Yugi, and I thought we could have a nice breakfast together, but I guess we can't because someone's being ungrateful!” He lifted Yugi and tossed him back into the cage. He slammed the door shut, before sliding the bowl of fruit inside, “You'll stay in this cage, where you're safe, until you learn to love me too!”

 

“I'll never love a tyrant psychopath like you! I was never hungry!” Yugi screamed as he tossed the fruit through the bars, “I hate you! Why would I ever love a man who took me from my home?!”

 

He growled as he dodged the food. Atem wrapped his hands around the bars, trying not to lose his patience, “You are mine, and this is your home now. I have things to attend to, and your attitude better change.”

 

Yugi snatched the key around Atem's neck, twisting it viciously, “I belong to no one, and this is not my home!” He jerked Atem hard against the golden bars, knocking him out. Yugi pulled the key off him, unlocking the cage, and running away. He was going to find his way home.

* * *

 

Atem woke up twenty minutes later, groaning as he held his head. It was pounding, as he took a moment to try fighting the pain back. When he looked around, his heart stopped, “Little Tadpole?! Yugi, where are you?! Come out, now!” 

 

He tore through the tent, panic setting farther into his bones. Where was his Yugi?! Where could he have gone?! Atem ripped his robe away, donning his clothes messily. He sped out of his tent, racing through the carnival.

 

Meanwhile Yugi ducked into a tent, stopping as he spotted a small pride of five or six lions. He slowly starting to back out of the tent, but heard movement outside. Yugi moved back inside, keeping to the side of the tent. 

 

A lioness moved over by him, laying down in front of him. Yugi laid down behind her on the straw. The others gathered around him, almost like they were protecting him. He curled up against the first lioness, falling asleep from fatigue.

 

Atem found him there, nestled between his lions. He bedded down behind Yugi, arms wrapped tight around him. Atem nuzzled Yugi as he slept, “I'm so happy your safe. I'll apologize for losing my patience when you're awake.”

 

Yugi woke up some time later, aware Atem had caught him. He kept his breathing low, eyes closed. The other stirred next to him, arms tightening around his middle. 

 

Atem nuzzled Yugi again, pulling him close, “Was so worried, Little Tadpole. Love you,” He kissed Yugi's cheek, “Love you so much, Yugi. I've watched you for so long, and I finally have my soul here.”

 

Yugi thought for a moment, deciding to treat Atem gentler, “How long?” He asked softly.

 

“Your whole life,” Atem replied in a whisper, “I have loved you since I spied your soul shimmering in my stands. You're so beautiful, and bright, and I know I can't run this carnival without you anymore.”

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Hell. The outermost layer of Hell, where souls are separated to go to the deeper layers. One could say my carnival is purgatory.” 

 

“Are you dead?” Yugi asked in fear.

 

“You're the only living being here, Yugi. I couldn't wait for you to die to be with you. Couldn't take the chance you’d slip through my fingers,” Atem curled around Yugi, clutching him close. 

 

“What are you?”

 

“Judgement. Fury. Justice. ...I was a ruler once, a lonely one. I used to dream about my other half, about you. Waited so long for you.” 

 

Yugi fell quiet, digesting what he had learned. His heart ached at the loneliness in Atem's voice, but that couldn't erase stealing Yugi away from his family, “You still stole me.”

“I know, and I'm sorry, but I need you. I promise no being could ever love you as much as I do. I'll do anything to make you happy.” Atem said, burying his face into Yugi's hair.

 

“Anything?” Yugi asked, the gears in his mind whirling. 

 

“Anything,” He reaffirmed, “Just, please, don't say you hate me again. Give me the chance to earn your love.”

 

“Ok, but on one condition. I get to come and go as I want. I refuse to be separated from my family.”

 

“Yes, Little Tadpole! Promise you won't run from me again?” Atem asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Yugi's temple.

 

“I promise, as long as you keep your word.”

 

Atem rolled Yugi over, “Such a bright little light my Yugi is,” He kissed his cheek, trailing across his neck. 

 

Yugi let him continue kissing his skin, as it felt good. He hummed softly as he enjoyed the gentle touches. His hand carded into Atem's hair, tangling into the strands. He gasped as Atem bit the joint between his shoulder and neck.

 

Atem worked the skin between his teeth, sucking, and licking it with his tongue. He savored the gasps and sighs Yugi let out. Atem pulled away slowly, and stood. He helped Yugi up, and lifted him into his arms, “Let me take you back to our tent.”

 

Yugi nodded, letting his head rest on Atem's shoulder, and wrapping his arms around Atem's neck, “Ok.”

 

His eyebrows lifted when they entered the tent. It looked like a hurricane had torn through, tossing things about. Atem sat him on the messy bed, before quickly cleaning the floor. 

 

“Forgive me, Little Tadpole. I made a mess looking for you,” Atem blushed, tossing the last of the fruit outside. He curled up against Yugi's side, and started kissing him again. 

 

Yugi tilted his head to the side to give Atem more room. He was rather enjoying the attention. His eyes slid closed as he sighed, “This feels nice.”

 

“I'm happy to hear you enjoy my kisses. You're more than welcome to kiss me back,” Atem murmured into his ear. 

 

He turned toward Atem, “No going back on our deal?”

 

“I promise. No going back on our deal.”

 

Yugi tilted his head, and pressed his lips against Atem's. They were warm and soft, moving against his gently. Yugi rather liked kissing Atem, letting himself be drawn farther back on the bed.

 

Atem laid them down, slowly letting his weight settle on Yugi. He deepened the kiss, and let his hands wander over Yugi. He delighted in the feel of him. Atem pulled away slightly, pressing more kisses to any inch of Yugi he could reach. 

 

Yugi lifted Atem's head to look at him, his eyes blown wide, as if drunk. He plucked at the strings holding Atem's shirt together, un-tieing them. He wanted to see more of him, to see all of him. 

 

Atem raised up, pulling his shirt off. He subtly flexed his muscles as Yugi ran his hands over them. He slid a hand under Yugi's top, shifting it up slightly.

 

“You can take it off,” Yugi mumbled quietly. He lifted his arms, letting Atem take the top off of him. 

 

Atem trailed kisses over Yugi's torso, savoring the little sighs he let out. He licked one of Yugi's nipples, delighting in the gasp of pleasure as he took the bud into his mouth. He sucked on it, flexing his teeth around it carefully. 

 

Yugi arched into the touch, threading his fingers into Atem's hair. His eyes fell closed as he let himself enjoy the attentions. He groaned as Atem shifted to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Yugi slid a hand down Atem's back, drawing it up slowly.

 

Atem moaned against his skin; he slipped his hand down into Yugi's pants. He groaned softly as Yugi moaned deeply above him. He grasped Yugi's cock, stroking it lazily.

 

“Get these pants off of me!” Yugi panted out, dragging his nails across Atem's back in pleasure. 

 

Atem did as directed, removing both of their pants with a snap of his fingers. He surveyed Yugi hungrily, sitting back. After a moment, he surged forward, taking Yugi's cock into his mouth.

 

Yugi's eyes widened dramatically as he felt the warmth of Atem's mouth around his dick. He arched off the bed, hands clawing at anything they landed on. 

 

Atem gleefully began to suck on the dick in his mouth, sneakily summoning lube to coat a finger. He rubbed Yugi's anus, giving him the choice.

 

“Please,”

 

He thrust his finger into Yugi, twisting it about. Yugi writhed under him from pleasure, throwing his head back with a loud moan. Atem came off Yugi's cock, licking a bead of pre-cum from the cock head, “Mine?” He asked quietly.

 

“As long as you keep your promise,” Yugi replied, beginning to move his hips along to Atem's finger. He groaned as Atem removed his finger, sighing a minute later as it returned with a second finger. 

 

Atem moved them, scissoring the digits to stretch Yugi's muscles. He watched as his body eagerly took Atem's fingers, “You gobble me right on up.”

 

Yugi smirked, rolling his hips farther down on Atem's fingers, “Don't you wish I was gobbling up your cock instead?”

 

“I do. May I?” 

 

“Yeah. Please, come inside,” Yugi let out a little whine as both fingers were removed. 

 

Atem shifted between Yugi's legs, lifting his hips up. He slid inside Yugi easily, closing his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure. He bundled him up in his arms before giving a shallow thrust.

 

Yugi let himself be bundled up, wrapping his arms around Atem. He gasped as he thrust into him. Yugi met Atem's movements, bodies meeting lazily. He enjoyed the slowness of this, how tightly they were wrapped around each other.

 

Hours passed them by as they coupled, until darkness fell again. Yugi let himself go, falling into a pool of warm pleasure as he reached his peak. He felt Atem follow him minutes later, uncaring of the liquid heat now in his body.

 

“My Yugi,” Atem murmured in the deepening darkness of the tent. He snapped his fingers, and tiny flames of light ignited around them, “I'll never hold you here, but you will always return to me.”

 

“I promise,” Yugi managed to mumble out before falling asleep again.


End file.
